


Shards of the past

by Catharina2003



Series: The Daisy Stark chronicles [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Halloween, Happy Hogan (mentioned) - Freeform, Parenthood, Pepper Potts (mentioned) - Freeform, dads, daisy stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: Oneshots of Tony Stark raising Daisy.Can be read alone, but is part of the Daisy Stark Chronicles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are new:  
You can either read the first chapter of my first work in this series to get up to speed, or you can just know that Daisy Johnson is the daughter of Tony Stark, and he raised her with only Pepper and Rhodey knowing about it.
> 
> For those that have read the former works:  
Thanks for still being with me, seriously. This is a fic about how Daisy was raised, I got this idea and I needed to write it.  
I promise more Daisy and Nat content will show up, but I want that to be perfect.

‘A little more to the left…’ 

‘That’s not possible, it’s already completely wrong.’

‘Do you have any other brilliant ideas then?’

Tony Stark and James Rodhes look at the IKEA construction in front of them. It was supposed to be a bed for the baby, Daisy, who would arrive here in two days, but it didn’t look anything like it. 

‘How can a brilliant inventor with multiple PhD’s, not know what they mean with this picture?’ Rhodey said frowning. 

‘I never said I was brilliant, that’s the tabloids, and now you.’ Tony said quickly. ‘And how am I suppose to figure this out if there are no words, sizes, or anything?’

‘I’m pretty sure the tabloids just say that you’re brilliant in bed. I, at least, have never seen a cover about what’s in your brain.’

‘So the only one claiming I’m supposed to be brilliant is you.’ Tony sighed. ‘Well thank you. But what are we supposed to be doing about this?’

‘You know what? Let’s call my ma. She might know.’ Rodhey said resigned. 

‘And then to think we both went to MIT.’ Tony laughed. ‘Want a drink?’

‘Hell yes.’ Rodhey caught the beer Tony threw towards him and used a nearby screwdriver to open it. 

After taking a few sips, he took the phone that was hanging on the wall and dialled his old home number. As he expected, his mother laughed at Tony and him both.

‘And you’re supposed to be the future of tomorrow.’ She scoffed.

‘Yes, humanity is doomed.’ Jim said dryly. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll come and help you two out. Shall I take some of the leftovers from yesterday with me?’ 

‘Do you even have to ask?’ Rodhey laughed. His mother always prepared too much food and then continued to distribute the leftovers from the day before to basically everyone she spoke to. And the case just so happened to be that she was a terrific cook.

‘Is rescue coming?’ Tony asked.

‘Rescue is bringing food as well.’

‘Your mother is godsend.’ Tony smiled.

‘Trust me, I know.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally meets Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously loved writing this.  
Protective!Dad Tony is just amazing.  
I hope you enjoy reading it as well.

‘What if I…’ 

‘You won’t.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Because I know you.’

‘But…’

‘Tony, one more time, repeat after me, you’ll be a great father.’

‘But…’

‘No more words.’

Tony sighed. He looked at his watch. Whoever was supposed to bring his daughter here, was late. 

On one hand, he wanted to push the moment he’d be given all that responsibility as far away as possible. Truth be told, Tony was terrified. He was so grateful for Rhodey to be here for him. Otherwise, Tony might not have had the courage to show up today.

All the paperwork filled in already, there wasn’t much that Tony still had to do, except of course, for meeting his little girl. 

His Daisy. 

Oh god, oh god. 

He so wasn’t ready for this.

* * *

The door opened and a woman with a little girl in her arms came walking in.

‘Are you ready to meet her?’ The woman asked.

‘Probably not.’ He said, his voice was shaking. 

‘Come here,’ the woman instructed. Tony obliged.

This was the first time he ever laid eyes on his baby daughter and he fell in love immediately.

The woman must’ve seen something in his eyes, as she smiled. ‘come on, hold her like this.’ She showed the correct movements.

Clumsily, Tony mirrored her, and before he had fully realised it, he was holding his daughter with proud tears in his eyes. 

‘She’s so beautiful.’ He whispered.

Rodhey’s voice was audible from over his shoulder. ‘That she is, and she’s yours.’

‘We can’t let anyone find out about this.’ Tony said, firmly. ‘Not even Obediah, I know we had already discussed it, but we can’t even let a snipper about this come out. I can’t let any harm come to her.’ 

Rodhey nodded. ‘We won’t.’

At that moment, both friends promised to themselves that they would never let any person harm the little girl lying contently in Tony’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally got a proper lay-out for the rest of the works and chapters coming. There might be some minor changes, but this is how I've got it planned out.
> 
> The past (current)  
Main story (done)  
texts while Daisy’s gone in S4 & 5 (done)  
Tony and Nat talking (done)  
Daisy and Nat meeting again (done)  
Daisy and her father meeting (to be written) (takes place before Infinity War/ Daisy leaving for space but after Chicago)  
\- oneshot  
\- oneshot  
\- oneshot  
\- oneshot  
\- oneshot  
\- oneshot  
\- Slight storyline  
\- oneshot or multiple pov (don't know yet)  
\- Finale (probably oneshot)


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy, Tony and their <del>friends</del> family, celebrate Halloween over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Halloween and I got inspired.

When Daisy was only two years and four months old, Halloween came by for the first time since she was with Tony. Of course, Tony and Rodhey had decided that it had to be celebrated, so Rodhey had gone ahead and (while disguised) gotten a cute little costume for little Daisy. The custume was that of a little cat, and it looked so cute. Tony was glad he'd bought that digital camera that had been released two years ago* He'd even improved the memory card, allowing it to hold up to 30MB, giving him an amount of 150 photographs he could take. This meant Rodhey and Tony had taken tons of pictures, both with and without them on it. They had gotten one of the pictures printed and framed, the rest was kept on a secure hard drive, that only they could access.

The year after, when Daisy was three, Rodhey had not been able to make it back to America, as he was on a mission. That meant nobody was there to stop Tony from buying a little Leia costume. (What, he was a huge nerd and willing to admit it) Once again, he took a ton of pictures of her, and kept it in the drive.

When Daisy was four, it was her first time dressing up while going to school, and Tony and Rodhey tried to select something pretty for her. They eventually went with a Princess Peach costume. They once again took MANY pictures. This time not only at home, but also while they were in their regular disguises (but Halloween-ed up) at Daisy's primary school, and some pictures of Daisy with her friends.

By the time Daisy was five, Pepper had found out about her existence, and she too, wanted to be there to celebrate Halloween. Because Daisy was at the age where she wanted to go trick-or-treating with her friends, but Tony was expected at a Halloween gale, she took it upon herself to escort Daisy, together with the mothers of Daisy's friends, through the New York neighborhood to collect candy. Because Tony just HAD to see this, she took a lot of pictures of Daisy with her little self-made pumpkin head. Of course, it had been a bit awkward to explain to the mums that Pepper wasn't any relative of Daisy's but that Daisy's father just had other businesses he couldn't afford to miss, but in the end, Pepper felt like it had been worth it.

When Daisy was six, Tony, Pepper and Rodhey had all made sure to clean their schedules, so they could eat early with all of them and be ready in time for Daisy to go trick-or-treating. This time Tony could accompany her, and he loved it. He loved hearing the excited giggles of the little boys and girls that Daisy was befriended with, and he loved seeing Daisy so exited. Besides, Daisy made an absolutely lovely witch.

When Daisy was seven, Happy had known Daisy existed for long enough to care about her safety. As a result, he had made sure that the route Daisy and her friends would walk, was absolutely safe. Tony would never admit it out loud, but he was glad that Happy so clearly wanted his daughter to be safe. That didn't mean that he didn't spend the entire day exchanging amused looks with Pepper whenever Happy just wanted to check the news if there hadn't been any crime committed in New York since the last time he had checked. Of course, Happy was well aware of those looks, but he was hired to keep his client and his family safe. And if that meant that Happy had sewn a tracker inside of Daisy's ghost costume, well who could blame him?

The years flew by and while the costumes were progressively getting less innocent and more scary, Tony had NOT realized that maybe his daughter wouldn't remain an innocent little kid forever. The first time he realized that it changed, was when Daisy, as an eleven-year-old, no longer felt the need to be escorted by a parent. After some <strike>arguing</strike> negotiating, they decided that it was okay, for as long as Daisy would be home before nine, and wore a tracker. Of course, while Daisy was walking, she kept seeing a man that looked a suspicious amount like Happy following her and her friends, who were all wearing blood-covered bone-fairy costumes. She never said anything though, while she didn't like it, she still understood.

When Daisy was thirteen, she no longer felt like trick-or-treating, but she didn't know what else she could do. While Tony wanted to cheer her up, he had no suggestions. He'd never been very interested in Halloween as a kid. Luckily, Pepper had an idea. After taking old-fashioned games and turning it into Halloween themed games, she invited some of her closest friends to her little apartment, where Tony was staying clear of. They had quite some fun.

Daisy and her friends continued doing this the next two years, but at different friends' houses. However, the parties couldn't remain that innocent and small forever. When Daisy, age sixteen at this point, told Tony that she'd been going to a friends house for a party, he hadn't thought too much of it, Rodhey and Pepper hadn't either. That was until she showed up at the photo moment -which had pretty much become a tradition in the Stark-household at that point- in a dress that really made both Tony and Rodhey realize that the little girl they had celebrated Halloween with fourteen years ago, had grown up. After a short debate, Pepper ended up defusing the situation, by offering to quickly add a little more skirt, and remove a bit of the cleavage until the dress, that still looked amazing, no longer looked so sexy. While Tony now had realized that the party she was going to, wasn't all that innocent either, he decided to let her go, for as long as she stayed clear of alcohol. 

Those rules remained for as long as Daisy still lived at home. Once Daisy had made her way to MIT to study further than she already had, Tony could no longer -and wouldn't- control her. Daisy had grown into an adult. Of course, Daisy still showed up at home with Halloween whenever she could, and when she couldn't, she would send pictures, so the tradition would live on.

The most interesting Halloween by far though, was the one when Daisy was twenty and Tony had just revealed that he was -indeed- Iron Man. As that year, not only had Daisy sent a picture of her wearing a black-orange Iron Man costume, but when Tony asked JARVIS to display his own suit when he wanted to suit up, he found out that somehow, she'd painted it in the same colours, and had hand painted spiders in webs on it. He'd laughed and wore it for the day, while making sure the next version of the suit would become available the day after. Tony had made sure to make sure to fly that suit every Halloween after, and even after he'd destroyed all other suits, that one remained. 

His daughter had painted it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The FUJIX DS-1P had indeed been released in 1988, but back then it had only had 2MB, which meant you could take 10 pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mess, I know, but more is coming I promise.
> 
> If you have any ideas for prompts, let me know. I've already got some I need to write, but more is always welcome.


End file.
